Dark Rebirth
by Sunblast X
Summary: What happens when the loveable dragon, Spike, finds out what the one he loves really thinks of him? Will this bring trouble between the two? Find out in this story of Spike and Rarity Note: takes place in alternate timeline/alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow bronies, yet another story by me, Sunblast X. Let's the first chapter of: **_**Dark Rebirth.**_

* * *

It was bright shinny day in the town of Ponyville. The purple dragon known as Spike had awoken and walked downstairs.

"Good afternoon Spike. Going to go see Rarity?" Twilight, who was a purple unicorn, asked him.

"Y-Yeah..." he replied nervously, blushing a bit. "See you in a little while" he said, walking out the door, heading to Rarity's.

"Oh, Spike" Twilight said with a giggle and light shake of her head.

_**-To Rarity's- **_

Walking along the streets of Ponyville, Spike was heading to Rarity's place, whistling as he traveled to the mare's home. He looked down and saw a purple gemstone laying on the ground.

"Hey, a gem! I bet Rarity would love this!" he said, holding the gem in his claws. He then proceeded his journey to Rarity's house.

Moments later, Spike had made it to the house of Rarity.

"Hey Rarity, how's it going?" Spike said as he entered her home.

"Oh, hello Spike. I'm doing fine, thank you" She greeted him. Rarity was a white colored unicorn with curly purple hair, light blue eye shadow, and a cutie mark of three diamonds. The local fashion pony, and of course...

Spike's crush.

"So... anything I can help you with?" He asked with a nervous blush.

"Hm. Well you could help me get the materials I need to complete this dress that I'm making for a client" she told him. He took out a pencil and pad of paper.

"What materials do you need?" he asked, ready to write down the list.

"I need some pink ribbon, polyester, some silk, and a golden thread. Can you do that for me, dear?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure, I can handle it" he said, writing down the last item that she needed. "By the way, I want you to have this" he gave her the gem that he found. "Consider it as a symbol of our friendship" he said to her.

"Oh, that is very sweet of you. I'll treasure it always" She said, holding the gem in her hoof close to her chest.

"Be back later" He said with a two finger salute and head out to get the materials Rarity needed for her dress.

_**-A few hours later- **_

Spike had successfully gotten the materials of which Rarity need to finish the dress.

He got a pink ribbon from Pinkie Pie (surprisingly); He had gotten the polyester and silk from Fluttershy and her animal friends; and he had gotten the gold thread from Cheerilee. He had eventually made it back to Rarity's place.

"Rarity, I'm back! And I got your stuff!" Spike said as he came in holding her stuff.

"Oh, why thank you Spike, dear. You are without a doubt my favorite dragon" she said, hugging him. He chuckled with a nervous blush.

"Heh... anytime" he said, rubbing the back of his head as Rarity used her magic to finish the dress she was making. "Is there any way I can repay you?" she asked, facing him with a light smile.

"No repay necessary. I'm glad to have helped one of my friends" he told her. "Well, I think I'm going go back to the library to help Twilight" he said, walking out. Rarity smiled and proceeded to work on her next outfit.

Spike was now walking downstairs, but it was at this very moment that head remember something. He had remembered that Pinkie told him to tell Rarity about the party she was planning to throw in a few days.

"Hey Rarity, Pinkie Pie wanted me to tell you-" Spike was about to tell her something, but stopped himself when he heard her talking.

"Spike is such a good friend, isn't he opalescence?" he heard her say. He knew it was wrong, but he listened closely to what she said. Rarity let out a giggle. "Although, it is rather cute how he has a little crush on me" she heard her say. Spike went wide eyed.

"_She knows? Oh man!" _Spike thought nervously but also with embarrassment.

"I mean, I would return the feelings, but..." she began. Spike raised an eyebrow. "I could never be with him" she said. This made Spike's eyes shrink. "He's a sweetie and everything, but he and I could never be together. Besides, I need a stallion not a... baby dragon" no sooner than Rarity had said that, Spike felt as if his heart had broke in two. Spike clenched his chest in emotional pain. He hung his head in sadness and shame, exiting Rarity's house broken hearted.

_**-In a forest opening- **_

It had become cloudy in a nearby forest. It was also raining and to make it worse, Spike was there sitting on a rock... crying.

"_I can't believe it. She thinks I'm nothing more than just a baby dragon" _Spike said to himself in his head, tears in his eyes. He laid his head in his arms and letting his emotions flow out of him.

_**-Back at the library- **_

It was around dusk and Twilight was suiting down reading a book, when Spike came in.

"Hey Spike. How'd it go at Rarity's?" she asked the young dragon. He didn't reply as he walked past her, walking up the stairs. "Spike?" she asked with confusion, noticing he had an upset look upon his face.

"I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up please" He told her, not even looking at his unicorn friend as he continued upstairs and to the bedroom. All Twilight could do was look on with a face of concern for her young dragon friend.

As Spike fell asleep in his bed, inside was something building up deep within him. Little did he know, he was surrounded by shallow blackish aura. This aura dissipated as it went in him. Afterwards the center of his body shimmered midnight purple which faded as well.

What could that possibly mean? What could that possibly mean... for Spike?

* * *

**Well that was good chapter if I do say so myself. A bit of a cliffhanger, but it was worth it. See you all in chapter 2.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**

**And for those of you who are waiting for Chapter 10 of **_**Luna's Foal, **_**it's almost done and should be up as soon as I can finish it, so be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pinkie's Party

**What's up Everypony! It's been awhile since I released the first chapter of this story. Now I'm back with chapter 2. Here's what you've all been waiting months for, here's chapter 2 of: **_**Dark Rebirth.**_

Twilight was in her bed. She groaned as she stretched out her limbs to wake herself up. She soon did awake with a yawn and a smack of her lips

"Spike, you up yet?" she asked her dragon companion as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Spike, however, didn't respond, lying quietly in dog sized bed.

"Spike, get up, Pinkie Pie's party is _today_" she said, walking up beside him. Again, he said nothing while looking off to the side. It was at this point that had grown a look of concern for her young friend. "Spike, come on, you haven't been out of the house in days. A party with all your friends might do you some good" she said, trying to cheer him up.

"Mmm…" Spike let out a low groan.

"Please. Do it for me, at least" Twilight pleaded, lightly placing a hoof on Spike's back. The young dragon looked up to see the unicorn mare smile warmly down at him. Spike smiled back.

"Ok, Twilight… for you" he finally replied, giving in.

"Good boy" Twilight rubbed the top of his head. "I think this party should cheer you up. And if the party doesn't, Rarity being there sure will" she said as she walked downstairs.

Spike cringed as he clenched his chest in emotional pain. "Aw, aw man…" he grunted. "_Rarity…_" he thought worriedly in his head. Today was going to be awkward for sure.

_**-Pinkie's party-**_

Music was playing, the party was pumping. It had begun not too long ago and already ponies were enjoying themselves. Pinkie Pie herself was enjoying her own party. Then again, what'd you expect from the party planning expert.

Speaking of Pinkie Pie, the pink mare was bust talking with her good friend, Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm really glad you could make it to the party, Twilight" Pinkie said to the unicorn mare with a grin.

"Wouldn't miss it. You know you always throw the best parties" Twilight smiled as well. However, that smile soon turned to a frown. "I just hope Spike can enjoy himself…" she said, looking at Spike, who was just standing behind a table by a bowl of punch with a down look upon his face.

"Aww, what's wrong with the little guy?" Pinkie asked with a look of concern.

"That's just it, I don't know what's wrong" she said. "I've tried asking what's been bothering him, but he won't tell me. I wish I could help him, but he won't say anything" she concluded.

Standing next to the punch bowl beside him, Spike poured himself a cup of punch. He was drinking his punch calmly, when he heard a voice.

"Hello, Spike" He heard a feminine voice. When he turned around, he saw the pony that ultimately made his heart sink.

"Oh… hey, Rarity" he said, looking down at the floor. Truth be told, ever since Spike learned of what Rarity really thought of him, he hadn't even really seen her in the past few days.

"I haven't seen you in a few days, darling. What have been up to?" the glamorous unicorn mare asked with a light smile.

"Nothing much, just been… lying around" he said.

"Well I'm glad to know you're ok" she said with a hoof on his shoulder. Ok being a relative term. "I was also wondering if you'd help me with a project that I'm going to be working on" she tried to ask him in a persuading way.

Spike then felt his heart ache and his stomach churn. "Uh, hold that thought, Rarity. I think I have to go… use the bathroom!" he dashed away, avoiding the favor Rarity was trying to ask for.

_[The bathroom]_

Avoiding Rarity, Spike ran into the nearest bathroom. Turning the faucets, he splashed water multiple times on to his face, and then let out a deep sigh.

"Gee, I didn't think talking to Rarity would be even more painful than it already is. I didn't even think that was _possible_!" he said to himself in the mirror. "Grrr…" he let out a growl under his breath. Unknown to him though, a dark aura was surrounding his body, which quickly dissipated the second he opened his eyes. "Ok, Spike, go out there and enjoy the party. You can do this" Spike told himself in the mirror. He nodded and headed back out.

_[Back to the party]_

Spike stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards the punch table. The young dragon then proceeded to pour himself some juice, and then took a sip.

"So, Spike, how have you been? I haven't seen you in days, darling" Rarity asked him. Spike mentally growled. He didn't want anything to do with Rarity… not for awhile at least. However, he put on a fake smile and replied by saying:

"I've been fine. Just been sitting around taking naps all day" he somewhat half lied.

"That's… good" Rarity said, trailing off a bit. "So about that favor…"

"Uh, about that… I'm going to be busy helping Twilight so I might not be able to help you out. Sorry" Spike apologized, albeit the real reason being was so that he wouldn't have to deal with Rarity.

"Oh. Well it's quite alright, Darling" she replied, rubbing the top of his spiky head. "We really should meet up again sometime. See you later" She said to him, and then trotted away to mingle with the other partygoers.

"Yeah… see ya" Spike said.

All of a sudden, he had once again felt his heart sink, making him clench his chest in pain. This had happened twice this week already, and this was no exception. The difference being was that this time it had happened a bit longer than the last two times. It was enough to make him sweat, he was even breathing a little hard.

"Spike?" Twilight walked up to the young dragon with a confused and concerned look. Spike looked up at his unicorn friend. "Are you alright? You're looking a little weak"

"I'm fine, Twilight… just, uh… having some punch!" He nervously replied, taking a sip of juice from a tiny glass cup.

Twilight, on the other hoof, wasn't entirely convinced.

"Maybe you should go outside" she said to him.

"Huh? I thought you wanted me to come to the party so I could have some fun?" he asked, confused.

"True. But you're acting a little strange. A little air might do you some good" Twilight suggested, placing a hoof on his shoulder. Spike nodded and headed outside as Twilight suggested. "_There's something he's hiding, something he's not telling me… but what?_" Twilight thought to herself, rubbing her chin with a hoof.

Spike sighed in relief. Now that he was outside he could breath easier.

"That could've gone better. What's going on with me? Why does my chest hurt every time I see or think about Rarity?" He asked himself. He knew he had his heart broken not too long ago, but it felt like there was more to it than that. Like something… _cold_ and _dark_.

What was it? 

**Well there's chapter 2. My apologies if this is so short, but I wanted to do something for the next chapter.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation

**Alright, it's been awhile since I've updated this one. But anyway, here's Chapter 3 of **_**Dark Rebirth**_**.**

* * *

It was dark. It was _very_ dark. Spike opened his eyes, seeing nothing but pitch black darkness around him. Not only was it empty, but it was also somewhat cold. It was soon that a red fog-like mist began to blow past his feet. The mist rose to the young dragon's face, causing him to inhale it deeply through his nostrils, closing his eyes shut. And then…

Spike's heart began racing. Upon opening his eyes, they had changed from green to blood red, with his pupils turning into slits. All that could be heard from the dragon himself was a low growl.

It was a bright and sunny morning in Ponyville. It was an average morning and Twilight and her friends were enjoying a relaxing day at the spa. Even Rainbow Dash, who wouldn't even be caught dead at this sort of place, was enjoying herself, getting a wing massage in the process.

"Ah! This nice, isn't it? A relaxing day at the spa" Rarity said while get a hoof massage, cucumbers over her eyes.

"You said it" AJ replied, sitting next to Twilight in the hot tub.

"Too bad Spike couldn't join us" Rainbow Dash commented.

Rainbow Dash had a point. At the moment Spike was unable to make it to the group's spa appointment for unknown reasons. Twilight had mentioned he was curled up in bed, as if he was sick or something, so she had decided it'd be best if she'd let him rest until he felt better. Though, before she left she did feel like there was something _off _about her assistant.

"Speaking of Spike, I've noticed that the poor dear hasn't been acting quite like himself lately" Rarity chimed in, levitating the cucumbers off her eyes with her magic.

"Like a dark force in looming over him and corrupting him from the inside?" Pinkie Pie said hysterically, getting up in the white unicorn's face with a smile. The others gave Pinkie confused glances.

"Uh, no. I mean he's been very distant lately, especially from me" Rarity explained.

"I know what you mean. I've been trying to ask him what's up, but he won't say a word to me" Twilight mentioned.

The six friends looked at each other with worried glances.

* * *

"Spike? Spike!" Twilight called her assistant's name as she walked back into the library, having returned from her spa appointment with her friends.

"He might still be in bed" Fluttershy suggested.

The girls walked upstairs to where Twilight's bedroom was located. Twilight looked at her friends, her friends giving a nod of confirmation to check Spike's bed to see if he was there. The unicorn walked up to the dragon's bed to do just that, but when she removed the blanket… no one was there. Spike was gone. Did he leave while they were at the spa? If he did then where did the little guy go?

* * *

_**-The Everfree forest-**_

Spike exhaled deep breathes as he trudged through the Everfree forest, sweating and holding his stomach as if he were in some kind of physical pain. When he thought he couldn't take another step, he spotted a dark, spooky cave, heading towards it. Once in the desolate area, Spike fell to his knees as more sweat dripped down his face.

"What the hell?! Why's this happening to me lately? It's like this gets more and more painful with each passing day!" Spike said to himself. "Especially when I think about… _her_" he hissed, not wanting to say her name.

At this point Spike was breathing heavily, as if the cave was getting hotter by the minute. It had gotten to the point where steam began to gather within the cave and around him as well. The next thing he knew, the same dark aura he'd been feeling lately began to surface and overflow. The little dragon groaned in pain as his normally purple scales began to turn pitch black. That wasn't all, as his green scales started turning red and his body became taller and more slender.

But it didn't stop there. No, it certainly didn't stop there. His tail grew longer and the tip became more spear-like. From his head, two sharp horns grew out of his skull. From his back, and this was probably the most painful part, a massive pair of wings shot out from his body, his own blood dripping from the tips. To finish of this agonizing metamorphosis, his eyes changed from a gently green to a petrifying and chilling blood red, glowing as if they could practically pierce into your soul.

All that could be heard was the threatening roar of a dragon… a deadly and powerful dragon.

* * *

**Well, there's the transformation. I know this is shorter than what I usually write, but couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. If you guys have got any ideas for what I can do for the next chapter and future chapters, let me know in the reviews or PM me.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
